


Checkers

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, mmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR





	Checkers

"And this is the common room," Ron said, waving his arms in the direction of the room in front of them. "For studying or general chilling...we also have parties sometimes when there's no other place available."

Viktor Krum shrugged his large shoulders. "I like it. It's very sunny, not like the rooms in Bulgaria."

Ron nodded awkwardly. "Right. So what did you say you were going to study here?" he asked as they walked further into the room and he tried not to be too obvious about staring at Viktor's mouth. He was a lot cuter than what Hermione had said.

"I'm continuing my communications degree," Viktor said with a small smile. "But I'm aware that I got accepted because of my rugby skills, so I'll probably spend a lot of time playing."

"Oh that's awesome!" Ron exclaimed, forgetting his promise to himself to keep it cool. "Your building is right next to mine, I'm in history, so I can show you around tomorrow before class starts."

Viktor nodded in appreciation. "A historian, huh? What's your favourite war?"

Ron had been asked that question hundreds of times, but somehow he didn't get tired of it, specially if it came from a charming exchange student. "Funny you should ask, because I actually have a focus on polemology, the study of wars. And to answer your question, I think the Punic wars are quite interesting."

Viktor looked like he didn't know what the Punic wars were, and Ron would be glad to explain it to him, but he didn't want to seem pretentious.

"Oh chess! I love chess," Viktor said as he looked at the far end of the room, were two people were sitting by the window. Before Ron could say anything, he was strolling over.

The two people were none other than Ron's ex, Blaise Zabini, and Zacharias Smith, who looked so hungover he was more asleep than awake. Blaise and Ron had gotten together during their first year and had a very intense relationship. So much so, that they both felt the need to step back halfway through the year since they weren't in the right state of mind to be very committed to each other then. They were on good terms, though, even despite the couple of drunken slip ups that had happened since the break up.

When Viktor was close enough, Blaise gave him a side glance. "We're playing checkers, if you don't like it, leave."

The man had ears like a bat.

He sighed and kicked Zacharias under the table. "Your turn, Smith."

Zacharias barely moved and mumbled something indistinguishable.

"Sorry," Viktor said with the faintest blush. "I play a lot of chess back home, I had never heard of checkers."

This time, Blaise turned his head properly and looked up at Viktor. His eyes softened and his lips curled in a way Ron was very familiar with, and it never signaled something good. At least not since they had stopped seeing each other. "Well, maybe I can teach you."

Ron rolled his eyes. Of course he and Blaise would have the same type. "Viktor, this is Blaise. He's a drama student, he's a Slytherin, and he's a pain in the ass."

Blaise extended out his hand as if this had been the perfect introduction.

"Blaise, Viktor is starting Communications with the exchange program."

As they shook hands, Viktor turned to Ron with a confused expression. "Slytherin?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about the houses, did I?" Ron had been entirely too distracted by Viktor's presence. "Basically there are four houses you could be a part of; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor, which is mine."

"Like sororities?" Viktor asked and Blaise laughed.

"Watched a lot of American movies?"

Ron glared at him. "More like a frat," he explained to Viktor.

"But with a lot less straights," Blaise interjected. Ron couldn't disagree there.

Viktor nodded in understanding. "So which one do you think I'll be in?"

Ron shrugged. "That's up to you. You can choose the one you like best. Gryffindor has the best kitchen, though."

Ron tried not to picture Viktor making himself some coffee in his underwear during mornings.

"Slytherin has the best beds," Blaise crossed one leg over the other slowly. "Beds are important, wouldn't you agree?"

Viktor smiled politely. "What house is he in?" he signaled at Zacharias' limp form.

"Hufflepuff, but don't hold him against them, most of them don't stay up all night drinking right before class starts," Ron told him.

Blaise made an agreeing sound. "Those are usually the Ravenclaws." Viktor laughed, and it was so loud and full that even Blaise was startled. "I guess it'll be either Slytherin or Gryffindor, then."

There was an awkward silence, something that was very unusual when Blaise was around. Ron looked straight into his eyes, something he had been avoiding because he knew the amount of information Blaise was capable of delivering just with a look, and he didn't want to blush in front of Viktor. But surprisingly, Blaise wasn't being his overtly sexual, flirty self and he even gave Ron a rare genuine smile.

"Shall we teach Viktor how to play checkers? I know you also like chess better, but it will also be instructional if I beat you. We can throw Smith into the nearest couch."

Ron tried to hide his surprise, so he merely looked at Viktor to see his reaction.

"Yes! I can carry him!" he exclaimed and then threw his bag on the floor and proceeded to lift Zacharias into his arms as if he didn't weigh a thing.

Ron smiled at Blaise and tried to pretend his heart didn't sped up.

After setting Zacharias down, Ron found another chair for Viktor, who sat down between him and Blaise.

"So, Viktor," Blaise said as he started dealing the counters again. "Which house do you think you'll be in?"

Viktor looked back and forth between Blaise and Ron and shrugged with a smile. "I don't know. I like both."


End file.
